Moxley's Midnight
by xMoxley
Summary: (Former title: Well Worth The Wait) Guinevere Collins is a new WWE diva with a "fuck the system" attitude that falls for Dean Ambrose. Dean Ambrose/OC Smut. I used the divas real names because I'm used to it after watching Total Divas but I used Dean/Seth's ring names because I prefer them.
1. Chapter 1

"_Better late than never,"_ I thought to myself as I walked in the back door to the arena. Being a new diva sucked. I mean fucking sucked. Everybody thinks you're useless and don't know shit and won't give you a chance to prove that you actually know what you're doing, because they think you can't wrestle. So being signed to WWE was bittersweet. I found myself stopped at the entrance to the divas locker room. I'd been an avid fan of WWE since I was a baby, I'm not even joking; my second word was a wrestler's name. So I knew everyone here by seeing them on TV and in interviews, which put a damper on meeting most of my new co-workers.

I pushed open the door and saw Nikki, Brie, Trinity and Ariane sitting by the area to hang up clothes. When I walked in they turned to face me, I plastered a smile on my face and made my best attempt at being social.

"Hey, new girl!" I heard Ariane call out, I felt an annoyed sigh build up but I pushed it away, _be nice. _

*Nikki's POV*

The door to the locker room opened and in popped the new girl. I looked over at her as she smiled, she would definitely be competition. Her body was full figured but toned and sexy, she wore black skinny jeans and a t-shirt for some band, her hair was black with red strips down both sides of her face. It was long and straightened, coming just past her shoulder blades; her bangs swooped across her forehead slightly covering her left eye. Damn she was hot. I would definitely need to keep an eye on her.

Ariane was the first to greet her then Trinity was after her. I stood up and extended my hand.

"Hi, I'm Nikki, this is my twin Brie." I smiled at her as Brie went to shake her hand next.

"I'm Guinevere." Her smile lit up the room, spreading across her face widely giving her dimples. She would totally be a winner with all of the guys; as long as she stays away from John we won't have any problems in that area.

*Guinevere's POV*

I introduced myself to the girls, searching for any fake smiles, they all seemed genuine except Nikki looked at me like competition. That made me grin. I made myself cozy in the corner of the room, unpacking a few things from my bag and hanging them up. I took out my cell phone to check the time, I had a while before I met with Jane to talk about when I would get to appear on TV.

"So girl, we need to get to know each other, so what's the deal with you?" Ariane asked as she sat next to me. I sighed internally, I never liked talking about myself, where did I even start?

"What's the deal?"

"Yeah! I wanna know everything from your favorite color to how many times you have sex a week." Ariane laughed.

"Ariane!" Trinity said shaking her head. I chuckled playing along.

"Well, I've been wrestling for a while, been training official since I was sixteen, but I messed around in the ring before that with my aunt who used to wrestle. I was the longest reigning champion in Shimmer until I signed on here. I've very vocal in most ways about what I do and how I think it should be done, if I'm overly nice that's when you should worry. I don't know what else to say," I laughed off the last part. It wasn't false. If I was too nice to you that usually meant I didn't like you.

"Well you're up in the big leagues now, we can give you some pointers on how things get done around here." Nikki said, a smirk forming on her red lips. I raised an eyebrow.

"A bigger company doesn't always mean better wrestles." I jabbed. I was confident that I could beat every girl here. The only real competition would be Natalya or Tamina. Nikki looked taken aback before letting out an "Mh-hm" and getting back to whatever she was doing.

Time passed and I came to find myself enjoying talking to Trinity, she wasn't as involved with looks or sex appeal as the others and truly cared about wrestling. She seemed down to earth and more in her right mind about a lot of stuff, I could definitely see us being friends.

A knock on the locker room door followed by the presence of Jane took us out of our conversation, she walked over to me and I stood up to greet her.

"So I just wanted to talk about a few things before we consider when you'll appear on TV," Jane said. I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"First, I was thinking of your whole gimmick, I've seen your previous stuff and I think that maybe taking a girly approach would suit you here." A girly approach? I always did the whole "badass chick" thing, I could fit in right with The Shield. I inhaled deeply, thinking of a way to kindly decline that idea.

"Actually, I think that's overused. Every diva here does that, it's not fresh and entertaining, it's actually quite boring after a while." Okay, maybe that wasn't the nicest way to say it, but so what it was true. Jane looked a little turned off by how harsh my attitude sounded but continued away.

"Okay, well there are two other pressing matters, one being your tattoos," Oh hell no. I admit, I have tattoos all up and down my arms, even going down my sides, I wasn't ashamed by them, I loved my tats.

"Another being your weight," The second the words left her mouth I wanted to have a cuss fest. I smiled, and in this case that's never good, and I added my input.

"Not to be rude, but I don't feel comfortable prancing around the ring, pulling hair and showing off my body to earn some male fans. Sex sales, yes, but so does good wrestling. So any ideas of trying to turn me into a sex magnet are out of the question. My weight is perfectly fine, thank you very much, I'm healthy, I'm agile, I'm fit, I'm not here to be a model I'm here to be a wrestler. And the topic of my tattoos, well, there isn't much to be done about that is there?" I didn't curse, that was good, gold star for you Gwen. The other girls in the room looked amused seeing someone tell off Jane and the expectations of what the divas should be. I rose an eyebrow waiting for Jane's response, a small smirk threatening my lips. She straightened out her shoulders, and took a breath.

"In all of my years working here, I've never once had a diva tell me off. While that is ill advised, it takes a lot of guts to stand up and not be a sheep. I applaud that. I'll see to getting you a spot on Raw tonight." _Wait, what? _Jane smiled and left. I stood there shocked, I thought I was going to be scolded. I sat down as the other girls locked at me,

"It's that easy? All this time we could've just told her off and gotten a spot." They all murmured to each other, I got up and left the room, might as well meet some other people.

I walked out to the catering area and grabbed a drink, I passed by Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins talking, I'd only ever seen them on TV but goddamn they were sexy in real life. Dean looked at me and trailed off on his words. I felt my cheeks start to burn, and I popped open my can of soda. It foamed a little on the top and I turned my focus to it, taking a sip as I walked away. I heard footsteps follow behind me and I mentally cursed.

"Hey," Dean's voice sounded beside me, I stopped and turned toward him. His hair wasn't slicked back yet so it was messy over his forehead, he was already dressed in his ring attire, his vest was open showing off his bare chest and he had this smile plastered on his face. _Fucking hell. _

"Hi." I was usually confident talking to people, I always seemed to stir up shit because of my attitude but I was at a complete loss here. His blue eyed stare penetrated my brown eyed one. He was gorgeous. I snapped back into reality and he continued on.

"I'm Dean," he reached his hand out and I grabbed it. His hand was soft and a lot bigger than mine, I shook it gently and introduced myself.

"Guinevere,"

"I like that name, you're new right?" He asked.

"Indeed I am." _So he's heard about me? Didn't think newbies were that big of a deal._

"How long have you been wrestling?"

"Eight years. Officially anyway." He looked surprised and impressed at the same time. His eyebrows shot up and he grinned. We started walking now, just aimlessly going around the building.

"You have a match tonight?" Dean asked, we'd been talking about our pasts in independent wrestling and he seemed interested in seeing me wrestle.

"Hopefully, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I just had to sit in the back." I chuckled.

"You could always watch me," he winked. I blushed and looked anywhere but at him, I could feel his gaze on me. I glanced back and he was smiling, I pushed him slightly,

"Well I have better things to do," I winked back. We both smiled at each other, laughing softly. We had stopped but the catering area again, I hadn't even noticed that we walked around the entire building. We stood there staring at each other for a moment, you would think we were about to kiss but Seth came up and shook us from our thoughts.

"Hey man, we're going on soon." Seth said with an apologetic smile toward me. I smiled and looked down. Dean gave Seth a look that could kill before returning to me,

"I guess I'll see you later then?" He asked.

"I guess," I said nonchalantly with a smirk. He smiled and walked away. I heard him quietly cursing to Seth. I walked back to the locker room and was stopped by Jane at the door.

"Hey Jane,"

"I talked to creative and they put you in a match tonight against Nikki." Jane said as she handed me some papers,

"These are some things we want you to say and do tonight, so go get ready." She smiled and left. I went into the locker room and read over the script with furrowed eyebrows. This was disgustingly cheesy. _I guess they'll get a little improv tonight. _

"So we have a match tonight. Good luck." I said to Nikki as she walked out of the room.

I sat down and unlaced my Vans, setting them aside I got out my gear and got dressed. A black vest hugged my body perfectly, barely showing some stomach, black leggings with slits on the front showed the tattoos I had on my legs and I slipped on my black boots. I brushed my hair out and tied it on top of my head, I knew that when I released it there would be slight waves. I touched up my makeup, black everything except I kept my lips plain, only using lip balm on them. I hated using lipstick in matches because my hair stuck to my lips. I walked back out of the locker room and found the TV room. Brie and Nikki were watching Daniel Bryan being attacked by The Shield, Big Show stood in the ring crying as Triple H coerced him to knock out Daniel. Show finally gave in and punched him, he got out of the ring and went backstage. They cut to commercial and the wrestlers came backstage. I didn't realize I was smiling the whole time watching Dean. The Bellas noticed and poked fun.

"You like Dean don't you?!" I wanted to roll my eyes into the back of my head until they got stuck. But I also got this bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I didn't answer they laughed and joked around more.

"You should go find him! We'll totally set you two up." Nikki winked. _Oh God no. _

"No thanks," I laughed and brushed it off. They kept poking fun though, until the devil himself walked into the room.

"Hey Gwen," he smiled. _Gwen._ I bit my lip before replying.

"I saw what you did out there, hopefully I get to see you actually wrestle soon, anybody can attack a guy with the help of his friends." I smirked. Dean rose his eyebrows with a smile,

"Oh? You don't think I can back up what I say?"

"I've yet to be proven otherwise." The smirk on my face almost hurt. Nikki and Brie stood to the side watching and snickering to each other.

"Well, let's see if you're more than just talk, you're up next." Dean smiled and I straightened out my back and headed to the gorilla position.

I stretched by the curtains, taking my arms out in front of me and interlocking my fingers, I lifted them over my head and my shoulders popped. I leaned forward stretching out my back. Nikki was in the ring now, her music just going off. I took a deep breath and took out my bun, my hair fell in waves down my back. I bounced from foot to foot for a minute before my music hit.

**I walked down the ramp, my shoulders pushed back and my hair just coming over them. I made my way to the ring where I put my hands on the apron and did a hand stand. The back of my knees hit the top rope and I bent my legs over them. I pulled myself up and into the ring, doing a roll before bouncing up to my feet. The crowd cheered for my athleticism. I bounced back and forth on my feet again as the bell rang.**

**Nikki taunted me then came at me, we locked arms and I kneed her in the stomach. She broke free and I grabbed her hair and twisted her over slamming her back on the mat. I got up quick and pulled her up. Nikki pushed me away and I landed into the ropes. She bounced off the other side and drop kicked me. I fell to the mat holding my chest. Nikki tried to pin me but I kicked out at one. She grabbed my hair pulling me up and I snaked an arm around her waist, picking her up and slamming her to the mat. She stayed down and I took the opportunity to get onto the turnbuckle, I frog splashed her and went for the pin. I got to a two count when Brie appeared and put Nikki's foot on the bottom rope. The ref stopped the count, not noticing Brie as she hid. I argued with the ref as Brie pulled Nikki out and traded places with her, I saw and bounced off the ropes as Brie stood up. I did another handstand and wrapped my legs around her neck, I pulled Brie forward so that she flipped onto her back with my knees holding down her shoulders. The ref counted to three and I picked up the victory.**

**I was supposed to give some cheesy speech but decided to switch it up. As Nikki tried to get Brie out of the ring, I grabbed her hair, pulling her up and over the top rope. I choke slammed so that she lay next to Brie. The crowd was cheering more than they'd ever cheered for the divas division lately. I climbed out of the ring as The Bellas stirred on the mat. I walked backstage with a smile.**

I was greeted by Jane when I got backstage.

"That's not what we told you to do,"

"Okay, 'who're the losers now' is better than that? I'm sorry but you want views, you want to make money, calling someone a loser back isn't going to get you that." I said sternly. Anywhere else I would've been fired already but Jane just said don't do it again and left. I felt accomplished. I went back to the locker room and showered. I packed up my stuff and headed for the exit. I popped the truck on my car and none other than Dean Ambrose walks up next to me.

"I'm beginning to think you're stalking me," I said as I put my bag into the trunk. Dean laughed.

"You parked next to my car, not the other way around." His speech was a little slurred, but it only made me more adorable. I shut the trunk and turned toward him. He wore a plain t-shirt and jeans and a baseball cap.

"I saw your match, I guess you can walk the walk." He complimented.

"Hah, I'm glad I pleased you." _I can please you more if you'd like. Gwen stop that._

"I've never been more turne-" Dean choked on his words, stopping himself. I pretended as if I didn't realize what he was going to say next.

"I mean, I've never seen wrestling like that from any diva here, just the way that you move and execute every move, it's like art." I'd never had a compliment like that before, it was nice.

"Damn, thanks. That means a lot." I smiled at him. Seth strolled up behind Dean, when he saw me it was like someone had literally slapped him with the realization that he was interrupting again. I heard Dean exhale deeply, not even bothering to see that it was Seth, he just knew.

"I should be going, gotta get some sleep before the drive tomorrow." I said my goodbyes and got in the car.

"Goddammit Seth, again?!" I heard Dean yell. I laughed and drove to the hotel.

Weeks had passed and I was getting to the top of the divas division. I had faced almost all of the divas so far, defeating them all. My next match was with Natalya. I had waited for it for a while. She'd always been someone that I looked up to in WWE. I would be facing her at the next pay-per-view for the number one contendership for the Divas Championship.

Dean and I had also gotten closer, really close to be honest. We were sharing hotel rooms but we hadn't had sex yet. I was backstage after my match packing up.

"So, you and Dean have been sweet on each other for a while now, have you guys…?" Nikki Bella said sitting down. She winked at me.

"No," I laughed nervously. Dean and I were really close, and a lot of times had almost taken it to the next level. But we always stopped, we never felt ready. It was a mutual feeling too, we'd get so close but end up realizing it wasn't the right time.

"It's been four months! You better tend to his needs or he's going to look somewhere else." I stayed quiet, maybe it has been too long. I finished packing up and headed to the car. Dean came behind me, putting his bag in the trunk too. He got in the driver's side and smile at me as he usually did. I gave a weak smile in return. My thoughts were on what Nikki said, maybe I've put it off for too long, maybe he's tired of waiting, I was so consumed in my thoughts that I didn't realize we were already at the hotel.

"Gwen?" Dean asked concerned as he turned off the engine. I came back to reality and looked at him.

"I'm fine." I smiled. I got out of the car and grabbed my things. We checked in and went to our room. Dean was still worried over my sudden quietness.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I sat on the bed and fell backward,

"I can be completely honest with you right?" I asked.

"Of course you can." Dean sat next to me. His eyes locked on me as I blinked slowly.

"As it been too long? I mean, if you want to have sex we can. I don't want to keep you waiting." I confessed. Dean's eyebrows rose, he was shocked. It had never been a problem before.

"Why are you worried about that all of the sudden?"

"Well, Nikki," Dean cut me off with a kiss. His lips were so soft. I put my hand in his hair and pulled him closer to me, my tongue slid across his bottom lip and he granted me entrance. Our tongues wrestled as he climbed on top of me.

"Guinevere, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and I wouldn't want anyone else. I would wait a thousand years if I had to, don't listen to what anyone else says. When you're ready, I'll make passionate love to you." Dean's lips were barely touching mine, his words made tears sting my eyes. I leaned up and kissed him, this was filled with passion and love. I rested my hands on either side of his face and smiled.

"I love you." Dean whispered. It was the first time he'd said it, my smile got wider until my eyes were slits. I pressed my lips to his again and turned him over. I straddled his waist.

"I love you too Dean." His face lit up as the words left my lips. He pulled me down to him in a fiery embrace. Our lips moved together perfectly, his hands gripped my hips and as I gripped his hair. Dean sat up never breaking the kiss and turned me over. He finally pulled away and I let out a soft whimper. Dean stood up and stripped down to nothing. His body was amazing. This was the first time I'd seen him fully naked, every aspect of him was perfect. From his slightly hairy chest to his sculpted figure and his erect member. I just wanted all of him. Dean pulled off my jeans and boy shorts. His mouth almost watered when he saw how wet I was already. I tore off my shirt and he pulled me closer to him. Dean's hands gripped my thighs tightly as he kissed softly toward my area. I let out faint whines, begging him for more. Suddenly Dean's mouth was on my wetness. His tongue lashed violently at my clit. I moaned out, finally feeling him, all of this pent up lust being let out felt amazing. Dean's fingers left marks on my skin from gripping so tightly. He licked and sucked and nibbled away at me, a burning sensation struck through me. I cursed loudly as his slid his tongue into my entrance.

"Fuck Dean!" My hands went straight to his hair. I practically pushed him into me. I need him more. This was too teasing. I needed more of him inside of me. Dean licked like a pro, he knew every soft spot to get me turned on. The burning rode through me hard until I moaned out, I came to my orgasm in his mouth. Dean lapped up every drop and began kissing his way up my mocha colored skin. His lips found my neck and started nibbling away and my sensitive skin.

"Baby," I whined. I needed him inside of me. Dean looked at me. His blue eyes coated with lust. His kissed my lips, my lip ring cool against him. I felt the tip of his cock against me.

"Dean…please fuck me." That was all he needed before he shoved himself inside of me. I cried out, my hands went straight to his back. I clawed at his skin as his erect member penetrated my walls. He thrust in and out, the friction became hot as he picked up speed.

"Fuck baby," he moaned softly in my ear. Hearing him moan just turned me on so much more. It was soft and so pleasure filled. He moaned my name over and over, as he softly bit at my earlobe.

"Dean! Baby don't stop, please don't fucking stop." My breathing was heavy, the side of my face was pressed against his; Dean was panting in my ear as his skin made contact with mine with each hard thrust. My body began to sweat; it beaded on my forehead and rolled down my face. Dean's body was slick too, rubbing against mine only intensified the pleasure. Our bodies grew heavy as time went on. Dean's thrusts became sloppy which meant he was close to orgasm. I bit his lip, kissing him roughly as he pounded into me a few more times.

"Are you going to cum baby?" He breathed. I panted hard, nodding because I was unable to speak.

"Fuck!" Dean yelled out, he picked up speed, thrusting harder and faster than he had before. He growled in my ear as he shot his warm fluid inside of me. I was next, screaming out and tugging roughly at his hair as I came on him and the sheets. Dean's thrusts slowed down until he came to a stop, breathing heavily he pulled out and laid next to me. Our bodies were sweaty, our hair a mess, our chests rising and falling rapidly, we reeked of sex and we were so incredibly happy.

"I think that was well worth the wait." Dean said as he turned over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I stroked his face with my thumb and kissed him passionately.

"I love you so much Dean." I snuggled closer to him, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Gwen."


	2. Chapter 2

_There wasn't supposed to be a second part but my brother annoyingly demanded that I write the Natalya/Gwen match and he was pissed that I didn't include Roman in the first part._

_I ended up using Dean's real name because I was watching Jon Moxley videos and it kinda stuck._

"**Welcome to Monday Night RAW!"**

I stood backstage in the viewing room with Trinity. My number one contender match was tonight against Natalya. I was pumped up and ready. We had talked about how we wanted the match to play out and what we were going to do. We wanted to make it one of the best matches of the night. Trinity and I watched as The Usos fought in a match against The Prime Time Players. Trin was engaged Jimmy so she watched every move. The Usos won and she left to go congratulate her fiancé.

I watched as the next match rolled on. I sat in my AC/DC baseball tee, slit jeans and black boots that folded down at the top. My hair was up in a bun to make waves before I went out. I had no makeup on but got plenty of compliments saying how I didn't even need it. Pretty soon I was going to go out so I got up to get dressed in my gear. I walked out of the viewing room and saw Roman Reigns talking to Seth, I walked up to them and they greeted me cheerfully.

"Hey guys, have you seen Jon?" I asked noticing that Dean wasn't around.

"Yeah, he's in the back." Seth pointed toward the parking lot. I walked out and saw Jon leaning against our rental car, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his tan jacket, his hair was messy and his face was slightly red from the cold. I was stupid enough to forget my jacket inside. I started to walked over to him, the cold air gave me goose bumps, the soft wind blow loose pieces of hair into my face. My face instantly started to freeze, I knew I was probably red too. When I got closer Jon looked up, noticing it was me he smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" I said, shoving my own hands into my jean pockets. Jon just smiled at me as if I'd won an award for best person in the world. I chuckled softly, his smile was contagious.

"Tonight's a big night for you." He finally said. _Shouldn't I be the one getting some fresh air then? _

"I'm just excited to see you get this opportunity. Guess I didn't want to look like a psycho smiling to myself inside." Jon laughed. My heart warmed over, he was so kind, he always loved when I got a push or when I would go that extra mile in matches. He loved seeing great things happen for me. He had The Shield and they were dominant over WWE, I was on top of the Divas division. We would be the power couple if it were ever a storyline.

I placed my cold hand to his face, he looked at me before taking it into his own hand and holding it tightly.

"You're freezing," Jon said as he warmed my hands.

"So are you." I noted on how red his face was now, he looked like Satan himself crawled out of the depths of Hell and put on a t-shirt and jeans. Jon took off his jacket and motioned for me to turn around. I protested at first, not wanting him to be any colder but he insisted. He slipped my arms through the sleeves and pulled it shut. His jacket was probably three times my size so it hung loosely on my body, my hands barely peeked out of the sleeves. I pulled him into a kiss and he put his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes feeling his soft lips against mine. It was like kissing a snow man.

"I could warm you up," I winked then looked toward the car. Jon got the hint and unlocked it, sliding into the back with me in tow. It was still cold but not as much as outside. I swung my leg over his lap and straddled him, my hands moved into his hair and his were on my hips. I locked lips with him again and felt his tongue slid along my lips, I let him in and his tongue found mine. We stayed like that for a while before I moved my hands down to his chest. I tugged at his dark blue shirt, I wanted it off and him on top of me. Jon's hands slid up my shirt and I flinched out how cold they still were.

"Fuck baby, you're freezing." I whispered. Jon just moaned into another kiss. I felt him growing underneath me so I started to rub myself against his crotch. Jon moaned out softly as his body heated up. I rubbed my hand down his body until I reached his member, I gently stroked over it through his jeans and he let out a groan.

"Gwen," he moaned. Jon was about to take control and flip me on my back when there was a knock at the window. Seth Rollins knocked three times as he peeked through the tinted glass. It was too dark to see us unless you looked really hard. Seth eyebrows were furrowed as he searched the car, looking for any sign of us. His eyebrows shot up and after a moment he grinned nervously when he realized what we were doing. I climbed off Jon and Seth gave a small wave,

"Gwen, you're on next." He said through the window. _An hour went by that fast already? _Jon pushed open the backseat door and glared at Seth.

"Why is it always you?" He hissed. I laughed and got out behind Jon.

"Sorry…" Seth said in a hushed tone. I put my hand on his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Don't mind him, he gets angry when he's hungry." The three of us walked back inside until Seth stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what I meant.

Inside Natalya was warming up in her gear as TJ sat on a crate next to her. I walked to the locker room with Jon.

"Oh, here's your jacket," I said pulling off his old jacket.

"Keep it," he smiled. When he said that he meant, keep it forever. I smiled back at him before heading to get ready. I got dressed in a long sleeve cut off black shirt, the sleeves were sliced up and showed my tattoos. I put on sliced leggings that matched my shirt and a black skirt with handcuffs hooked around two belt loops on the front. I slipped into some boots and let my hair down. I put on my usual makeup and put on a thick rubber bracelet that said "Moxley" on the inside. It was my good luck charm. Jon had dog tags with "Midnight" written on them. Our indie ring names.

I stretched with Natalya as we went over the match again, I had ideas for new moves that we'd tried out and decided to display them tonight. We exchanged good lucks and she headed out first. Jon came up behind me at the gorilla position and kissed my neck.

"You're gonna do great." I turned around and put my arms around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Fuck, I love you so much." He breathed into the kiss. I smiled and kissed him once more. Someone came up and tapped Jon on the shoulder.

"Seth I swear to fucking god! If you don't sto-" Jon turned around to see Roman standing there. Jon exhaled as Roman took a step back.

"Hunter wants to talk to us about a match," Roman said. Jon turned back to me and sighed. I laughed and he kissed my cheek.

"Go kick some ass." He then left with his Shield partner. I exhaled deeply as my music hit.

**I walked down the ramp, a look of evil on my face. Everyone cheered for me despite my being a heel. I got to the end of the ramp and did my usual hand stand on the apron, my legs bent over the top rope as I pulled myself over. Once I rebounded to my feet I swiftly jumped into the corner with one foot on the second rope and the other on the bottom. Natalya stood in the opposite corner and watched me. I jumped down and faced her, the bell rang and we walked in circles around the ring.**

** Nattie was the first to strike, locking arms then upper cutting me. I fumbled back then charged at her, I was met with a dropkick to the face. I laid on the mat with my face in my hands, hoping I wouldn't bleed. I was an easy bleeder. Any hard collisions to my head would give me a bloody nose. Thankfully I could hold them in somewhat. I stood up and she punched me in the face a few times. I grabbed her wrist twisting her arm behind her back. I dropped to the mat and flung her over me. Natalya came face first onto the surface. I got up quickly and pulled her up. I got her into the corner and stood on the second rope as I punched her a couple of times. The ref told me to get her out of the corner but I ignored him. I banged her head back onto the turnbuckle before wrapping my legs around her neck and flinging her across the ring.**

** Natalya got up and dodged my kick to the gut, she speared me and went for the pin. I kicked out at two and she pulled me up by the hair. I felt a little light headed from the blow to the mat but regained my strength and countered her One-handed Bulldog by throwing her to the ground on her backside. I climbed onto the tops ropes as she stood up and preformed and Flying Clothesline. I connected hard and she fell, I leaned over her and pinned her. The ref counted to two before she kicked out. I sat for a moment deciding what to do next. The crowd started chanting my ring name Rayne. I got pumped up on the energy from the crowd and decided this was the time to show off my new move.**

** I grabbed Natalya and lifted her onto the ropes so that she was sitting on the turnbuckle. I stepped back then ran toward her, jumping on the second rope, bouncing off and kicking her in the side of the head. I swiftly regained balance not missing a beat and charged toward her again, doing my signature handstand and wrapped my legs around her neck. I pulled her limp body from the ropes and she back collided with the mat. My knees pressed into her shoulders as the ref counted to three.**

** "Your winner, and the number one contender for the Divas Championship, Rayne!" Justin Roberts announced. I stood up and the ref raised my hand. The crowd cheered as I got out of the ring. I walked toward the ramp as AJ's music hit. She came out with the title over her small shoulder. She didn't say a word only stared me down. I stood watching her until they went to commercial and I made my way into the back.**

My hair was sticking to my face from sweating, my makeup ran a little and I needed a shower badly. I grabbed a bottle of watched from the table by the gorilla position and chugged it down. I went to shower when I was stopped by Jon.

"I've never been more turned on," he whispered in my ear. I pushed him away.

"You're disgusting." I laughed. He smirked.

"You love it." Jon leaned and kissed me softly before I pushed him away so I could shower. Once I was fresh and clean, I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my duffle bag. I pulled out a tank top, a gray New York Girls hoodie and some skinny jeans. Despite my badass, rocker chick attitude and usual style, I loved big cities. I loved the wonder and the sounds and just the feeling of such an electric place. I dressed and put on my Vans. My hair went up in another comfortable bun and I packed up my things.

I was able to catch Jon's match once I showered, and damn did he look sexy. I loved when his hair got all disheveled and his shirt rode up a little from wrestling and he got all sweaty and goddammit. I waited for him to finish changing outside the men's locker room. I slipped into his jacket and hugged it around my body. Jon came out with his bags, he wore a spare black jacket of his and a baseball cap. We went to the car and loaded up.

Once we were at the hotel we sat on the bed talking.

"So, I was watching some of your old matches today." I said with my head in his lap.

"Oh really? Which ones?" He asked looking at me.

"One's I'd never thought I'd be turned on by." Jon rose an eyebrow. I stood up and went to my bag, pulling out a long chain. At the end of it was a dog collar. Jon laughed as he laid eyes on the familiar object.

"So there's these things called, Dog Collar matches. And if I must say, you look extremely sexy with this wrapped around your throat." I stepped closer to him. The chains usually have two collars attached but for this one, I only had one for him.

"Now, I'm not usually into the whole dominant thing but goddamn," I straddled him, wrapping the cool chain over his shoulders. The cold metal sent a chill down his spine. Jon looked at me; he was so clearly turned on by my dominance.

"Here's what we'll do, you'll wrap this around your neck and do whatever I tell you to do." I growled in his ear. Jon instantly grew harder.

"Yes, ma'am." I pushed him on his back and kissed him roughly. His hands gripped my hips. I moaned softly against his lips. I pulled away from him, standing up as he sat up.

"Get rid of the shirt." I commanded. Jon basically tore his shirt off and threw it aside. I looked him over, every inch of his body was beautiful. I leaned over and wrapped the collar around his throat, buckling it. I held the chain in my hand and pulled him closer to me. My lips crushed against his, my hand balled up into a fist full of chains just a few inches away from his throat. I held him into me as our tongues explored each other's mouths. I pulled away from him and released some chain.

"The pants have to go." I said, Jon complied and removed his jeans and boxer briefs.

"Lay down." Jon laid back onto the bed fully naked. _Fuck he's gorgeous. _I took off my jeans and hoodie and climbed on top of him in just underwear and a tank top. I grabbed the chain again and tugged on it. Jon sat up and I kissed him once.

"As a congratulations to myself for winning tonight, I'm gonna let you fuck me. I want you to fuck me hard, Moxley." He always got turned on when I called him by his former ring name.

"But not yet." I heard him groan and I smirked.

"If you're a good boy you'll get what you want so eagerly, but first," I kissed his neck roughly, leaving bites and bruises behind. I worked my way down his chest, leaving the same assault I did on his neck. My tongue ran over his nipple swiftly, I felt his body shudder at the sensation. I kissed down his toned abdomen to his hips bones. I bit roughly all over his skin until he was covered in dark marks. Jon moaned quietly, it was a low throaty moan, one that always made me tingle. I found my way to his hard member. _Fuck. _He was big. Bigger than usual. I teased the tip by gently brushing my lips against him. I placed my hands on his thighs and kissed around his cock. He writhed impatiently.

"Shh, shh, I'm in charge here." I hushed him. He lay still as I slowly kissed up his shaft. I grazed my tongue along where the kisses had been placed until I reached the tip. I swirled around, teasing him a little more before taking him fully into my mouth. I sucked slowly, not giving him the satisfaction he needed just yet. My tongue moved up and down his member like a Popsicle as I bobbed my head. I heard a soft growl come from him and I picked up my pace. I took him all in without gagging, his cock filling my mouth. Jon gripped onto the sheets, louder groans filled the room. I felt him twitch and I pulled away. Jon looked at me, a whine so clearly threatening to escape his lips but he held it back.

"Good boy," I kissed his lips, biting down hard drawing blood. I pulled away, his lip red with blood. I sat up and yanked the chain, thrusting him toward me. I kissed him again, the taste of rust settling on my lips. My hand gripped onto his unkempt sweaty hair. Jon had been so good so far.

"Do you want to fuck me baby?" I breathed in his ear. He made a throaty groan. I pulled at his hair.

"I asked a question. Do you want to fuck me Jon?" I asked again, my voice was almost a growl. Jon was so turned on,

"Yes," he finally said. He voice came out in a whimper. I yanked his hair again, pulling the chain tighter.

"I don't think you want it bad enough. Do you want me Jon?" I growled.

"Fuck yes!" He yelled out.

"Better." I pulled my tank over my head and laid next to him. I pulled on the chain and pulled him on top of him.

"Fuck me Jonathon." I commanded. Jon growled hungrily as he tore my panties off. He kissed my thighs then gripped then tightly. I yanked on the chain causing him to look up at me.

"If you leave marks on me, I'll punish you." I hissed. Jon loosened his grip ever so slightly and dove right into eating me out. I moaned loudly as his tongue flicked violently over my clit. The chain left imprints in my hand from how tightly I held it. Jon growled as he assaulted me, his mouth working wonders on my clit. I spewed profanities. His tongue made its way into me, feeling the warm, wet sensation made chills run through my body.

"Fuck Jon!" I cried out. I was close and he knew it. He worked faster, more violently if possible. Every inch had been licked and sucked and bit until I finally came. Jon lapped up my orgasm. I pulled hard on the chain causing the collar to slightly chaf his skin. I pulled until he was face to face with me. I didn't need to give an order, the look in my eyes told him exactly what I wanted him to do. I wrapped the chain around his neck and gently tugged on it. He thrust his hard member into me and I screamed out his name. His movements were fast and hard, rocking me and the bed. I felt sorry for anyone with the rooms surrounding us. I let go of the chain and dug my nails down his back, red marks formed immediately, some even broke the skin. Jon hissed at the sting of his skin being split and only thrust harder. I felt like I was going to break in half but it felt so good.

I tugged at his hair again, pulling him down to me, his lip still bleeding slightly. I roughly kissed him, our lips crashed together in a hot, panting, sweaty mess. More fucks and Jon's filled the room. Jon held my thighs around his waist, my wetness covered his member. He grunted and growled and groaned into each kiss. Our lips stayed locked as he sped up about to hit his climax. He held it off, waiting for me. I cried out and came to my second orgasm. Jon roughly rode out his until all he could do was pant. He laid on top of me, he head on my chest as he panted heavily. The chain still wrapped around his throat. Once we caught our breath I pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss. I unbuckled the collar and tossed it toward my bag. Jon laid next to me, his arm fell over my side heavily, still worn out. I noticed every mark on him. The red marks around his throat, the torn lip, the bruises all over his neck and chest and the scratches on his back. I looked at him apologetically but he smiled.

"It was all worth it." Jon kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss as I felt his tongue come into play again. I pushed him away, too tired for round two. Jon kissed my cheek and pulled me into his chest. We drifted off to sleep with only three hours until our flight in the morning.


	3. Gwen's Wiki

**Birth name:** Guinevere Christine Collins

**Ring name(s):** Guinevere, Midnight, Rayne

**Billed height: **5'8

**Billed weight:** 150

**Born:** September 21st 1988 (age 25), Chicago, Illinois

**Resides:** Chicago, Illinois

**Billed from:** Chicago, Illinois

**Trained by:** CM Punk, Natalya, Dean Ambrose, William Regal

**Debut:** 2005

**Guinevere Christine Collins** (born September 21st 1988) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE, where she appears under the ring name Rayne.

Before signing with WWE, Collins worked in Combat Zone Wrestling under the ring name, Guinevere. She was the youngest female wrestler to compete in CZW at the age of 16. At the age of 17, she was signed by WWE and moved to its former developmental territory Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) where she valeted for CM Punk until she was later released.

In early 2007 Collins would then move onto Shimmer, a female wrestling promotion, where she worked under the ring name, Midnight. She was the longest reigning Shimmer Champion with a streak of 732 days.

After departing from Shimmer in late 2010, Collins would appear in Evolve Wrestling until she signed with WWE again in 2012 where she would perform on NXT, taking up the name Rayne. During her time there she spent a lot of her free time training with William Regal and Natalya. In 2013 Collins made her WWE debut on the September 2nd edition of Monday Night RAW where she faced Nikki Bella. Only four months after her debut, Collins would then go on to winning a Number One Contenders match against Natalya.

**Personal Life**

Collins grew up in Chicago, IL with her older brother, Rian and her parents, Elaine and Martin. As a child she was an avid fan of wrestling, claiming that her second word was "Bret" after Bret Hart. Growing up her favorite wrestler was Kane. She's said to take many aspects of her gimmick and look from him, from the intimidation she shows in her look to wearing mainly black with red hints and dying red streaks into her hair. At the age of 10, Collins began learning basic wrestling training from her aunt who wrestled locally. Collins has said to be a huge fan of supernatural and mystery related things, stating her favorite TV shows as Supernatural and Doctor Who. She is also a fan of Japanese animation, her favorite being InuYasha.

Collins has various tattoos all over her body. She states that her favorites are a compilation of Light Sabers on her left rib cage, the White Tree of Gondor on her right rib cage, and the band All Time Low's skull logo on her forearm.

In 2006 while Collins was working in OVW rumors that she and CM Punk were dating circulated despite an 11 year age gap. They quickly dismissed them stating;

"_-the fact that someone would even think that it was plausible is stupid. The age difference is too big, we're just friends."_

In July 2007 it was reported that Collins was romantically linked with Trent Barreta after having been seen sharing a hotel together. The couple confirmed the rumors in November of the same year, stating they had met while Collins was on vacation in Florida the previous May. After transferring over to Evolve, Collins broke it off with Barreta due to distance; although the two remained friends. In September 2013 rumors surfaced about a possible romantic connection between Collins and fellow WWE co-worker, Dean Ambrose. On _Total Divas _it was confirmed by The Bella Twins as they were seen talking to Collins about it.

Collins is of Italian, Irish, Scottish, French, Canadian, Cherokee, African, Asian, Roman, and Jewish decent.


End file.
